Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wireless communication system and more particularly, a method for transmitting a synchronization signal and a synchronization channel in a wireless communication system supporting device-to-device communication and an apparatus supporting the method.
Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide voice services, while guaranteeing user activity. Service coverage of mobile communication systems, however, has extended even to data services, as well as voice services, and currently, an explosive increase in traffic has resulted in shortage of resource and user demand for a high speed services, requiring advanced mobile communication systems.
The requirements of the next-generation mobile communication system may include supporting huge data traffic, a remarkable increase in the transfer rate of each user, the accommodation of a significantly increased number of connection devices, very low end-to-end latency, and high energy efficiency. To this end, various techniques, such as small cell enhancement, dual connectivity, massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), in-band full duplex, non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), supporting super-wide band, and device networking, have been researched.
Since UEs have to be synchronized with each other before performing device-to-device (D2D) communication in a wireless communication system supporting D2D communication, a D2D synchronization signal is required to obtain synchronization between UEs. Also, a D2D synchronization channel is also required to transmit essential information for D2D communication. However, D2D synchronization signals and D2D synchronization channels are not defined yet.
To solve the technical problem above, the present invention provides structure of a D2D synchronization signal and a D2D synchronization channel in a wireless communication system supporting D2D communication.
Also, the present invention provides a method for transmitting a D2D synchronization signal and a D2D synchronization channel by using a structure of the D2D synchronization signal and the D2D synchronization channel proposed in a wireless communication system supporting D2D communication.
The technical problems solved by the present invention are not limited to the above technical problems and those skilled in the art may understand other technical problems from the following description.